Return of the Four
by ChocChipCookie1
Summary: It has been five years since Link returned the four sword to its pedestal. When a new evil threatens Hyrule, Link will have to use the four sword once again. The chapters will start off short, but will get longer.
1. Prologue

**Hello! I have decided to make a Legend of Zelda Four sword story! It is probably going to be rubbish, but oh well! I would really like some suggestions of what to do. I won't do any pairings, unless people want them (No yaoi, I hate that stuff). I hope you guys like this story and please, please, please review and give in suggestions on what I should do. :D**

Everything was done. They were back where they started. All they could think about was the adventure which was completed.  
>They would have failed if it weren't for Shadow.<br>Shadow, he was the shadow of Link. He had sacrificed himself to defeat Vaati. He hadn't started of as a hero, but as time went by, he realized that there was a hero inside him and helped the four Links.  
>The four Links. When Link pulled out the four sword, he was split into four separate people, Green, Red, Blue and Vio.<br>Green was the most like the main Link, the main reason being, he wore green. The weopons he used was the four sword and a boomerang. He was focused and the leader. Then there was Red, he was the innocent and optimistic one. He used the four sword, a slingshot and the fire rod. Blue was the one with anger issues. He was aggressive and quick tempered. The weopons he used were the four sword and a hammer. The last was Vio, the smart one. He was calm and collected, and the weopons he used were the four sword and a bow and arrows.  
>After the long adventure, they were back at the four sword sanctuary. All of them looked at the pedestal that once held the sword, then they looked at each other. The decision had been made, it was now time to become one.<br>They all got their swords out. Green closed his eyes, the others then did the same. He placed the sword back into the pedestal.  
>For a few seconds Green felt dizzy. After the dizzy feeling stopped, he opened his eyes. He was one. He was Link again. They were all Link again. He looked at Zelda, who stood beside hime. They both smiled and walked out of the four sword sanctuary, holding hands.<p>

* * *

><p>A five years later<p>

Link walked through castle town. He was lost in thought. It had been five years since his adventure to defeat Vaati. For some reason, all he could think about was being four. He missed it. He only remembered being Green, but he missed the others. He had even considered pulling the four sword out of its pedestal again, but that would mean realising Vaati and he liked the peace. He never went on adventures any more, he mainly just helped defend castle town from Jago's gang, who just don't learn that he will always defeat them. He heard something. "It is Jago's gang!" What a coincidence. He drew his sword and went to fight the idiots which never learned.

Someone watched Link as he fought Jago's gang. They smiled.

Soon Hyrule will reach its doom.

Soon Ganon will rule.

Soon the Link will be dead.

**So... was it ok? Please be nice if you review! And please give helpful and nice criticism! And give suggestions! :D Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 1

**I have finally updated! I will try to update as often as I can. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda sadly.**

* * *

><p>People danced around the streets of castle town. Everyone was celebrating. Why? Because it was the anniversary of when Link saved Hyrule from Ganon and Vaati. "Come on, Link! They are waiting for you!" Shouted Princess Zelda as she pulled Link out of the castle.<p>

"I-I'm not ready yet! Let go!" Zelda shook her head while Link tried to escape from her, unsuccessfully.

"Stop being so scared! You defeated Ganon as a kid! I thought you'd be more braver..."

"I am brave! I am! It's just... there is so many people..." Zelda giggled at her friend's words.

"Poor Linky got stage fright?" Link glared at her and continued to struggle. Before he knew it, he was pushed into the crowd of people. When the crowd saw him, they all cheered and Link shyly waved at them.

Next problem for Link to face: fangirls.  
>These girls would sometimes chase him around the city, they terrified him. He knew there would be many girls wanting to dance with him and he needed to stay away from them. They were like stalkers, some were stalkers! Some would stalk him all the time. He also heard that some had tried to clone him, which really freaked him out. "Look! It's Link!"<br>Link turned around to see who shouted that and saw a group of girls.  
>"Zelda, help me!" He said as the girls began to look as if they were going to chase him.<br>Zelda laughed a little and pulled him out the crowd of people.  
>"You really do need to man up!" She laughed.<br>Link rolled his eyes and smiled. He knew this day would be great if the girls won't chase him a million times.

The day was fun. The food was great, the music was great, everything was great. Surprisingly, Link managed to stay away from his female fans, but that was probably because he was with Zelda most of the time.

He and his father sat at a table at the party. They were eating when Zelda came over and grabbed Link's arm.  
>"Come on! Dance!" She shouted.<br>"I don't dance."  
>"Pleeeeaaaasssseeeeee!"<br>"No."  
>"Pretty please?"<br>"No."  
>Link's father then pushed Link off the table.<br>"Father, I don't want to dance!"  
>"Princess Zelda wants you to."<br>Zelda smiled as she had won and Link grumpily got up.  
>"Oh stop being so grumpy!" Said Zelda in a playful tone.<br>"I'll try..." replied Link.

A cloaked person stood on top of a hill near the city, an army of beasts was behind them. This person looked at the place, sickened by the happiness of it. They then looked at their army and gave a nod. The beasts ran down the hill and to the city. The person clicked their fingers and sky went dark.

Zelda stopped and looked at the sky.  
>"Link... I think something bad is about to happen."<br>Link then stopped.  
>"I feel an evil approaching." She said.<br>Link nodded and got his sword ready. They then heard screaming.  
>"Zelda, get to the castle! Now!" Zelda did as he said and ran to the castle. Link and his father went to where the screaming was heard from and saw the beasts attacking. "Today of all days..." said his father.<br>Link ran into battle, his father and the other knights followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Was this chapter good? Please give suggestions and please review, thanks! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**I have written another chapter! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Legend of Zelda, but if I did, I would -**

* * *

><p>Link quickly ran to the mob of dark beasts. They were different from monsters he had seen before. They had a black shadowy skin and if he touched it, he would burn. They were eyeless, but seemed to see everything. They were extremly thin, good at dodging and fast. Sometimes they would be so fast that he couldn't even see them when they ran. Their hands had long claws which would poison people when they scratched them. Some looked different from the others, they had holes in them, but they were probably scars from old battles. None of them would die and more would always come.<p>

Link found someone lying on the ground, blood covered them. He ran to them and placed his finger on their neck, where their pulse would be. After a few seconds, he knew the person was dead. There probably were many dead bodies lying on the city streets. He looked at the dead person again, it was man, a young one. Their whole body had been scared, scratched, beaten and stabbed. Blood was all over him, it shined a little. Link heard more screams and immediately ran to where he heard them.

"Link!"

His father ran to him and helped defend the people from the shadowy beasts.  
>"Have you managed to find out how to kill these... things!?" His father asked as he defended himself from the attack of another of the shadowy beasts.<p>

"No. The stupid things just won't die!"

They both quickly dodged a blow from another one's claws, landing either side of of it.

"What the heck are we supposed to do!?" Screamed Link.

Then, a blue ball of light flew passed them and hit the beast in the head, killing it. Link looked behind him to see who, or what, sent it and saw a girl of his age. She had long brown hair which was tied in a ponytail and snake green eyes. She wore a silvery blue blouse, a silver belt with a sapphire in it or a blue gem, grey leggings and brown leather boots. She also wore a white cloak.

"Behind you!" She shouted.

Link turned to see a beast running towards him, he quickly clambered to his feet and moved out of her way as she threw another blue light ball at it.

"Hi, I'm Darla." She said to Link after she killed the shadow beasts.

"I'm L-Link... how did you kill it...?"

She grumpily rolled her eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.  
>"Magic, duh! Those things are weak to light."<p>

Link slowly nodded and he looked at the dead beast.

"What is that? Do you know who summoned it?" He asked.

She look at the beast and slowly kicked it's head. It disintegrated and a ruppee was in its place.  
>"I call them 'Namelesses'. As for who summoned them, I think I know who they are," She said as she picked up the ruppee, "they're an evil mage. They didn't used to be evil, in fact, they were really good person. Sadly, their shadow killed them and took over their body. Shadow's who do this end up with to forms, their light self (the one they killed) and the darker self. This means they can go out in the light. I think it is that mage who did this."<br>"What is the mage's name?"  
>"I dunno. I just think it is them."<p>

Link sighed and looked at his father, who was looking at the castle.

"Father? What is the matter?"

His father pointed at the castle, Link looked at it and saw the 'Namelesses' breaking into it.

"We need to stop them! Zelda is in there!" Link shouted.

Darla nodded in agreement as she summoned a sword.

"You two go... I will catch up." Said his Father.

Link and Darla both sprinted as fast as they could to the castle, but they kept being slowed down by Namelesses. The two fought hard against them, they needed to make sure the princess was safe.  
>Both Link's feet were in pain. His whole body was in pain. He wanted to fall to the ground and die, so the pain would be gone, but he couldn't do that. He needed to save Zelda!<p>

"Thank the goddesses, we are almost there!" Darla shouted.

Link sighed with relief, this was the longest journey taken from the streets of castle town to Hyrule castle he had ever had.  
>They both sprinted to the entrance of the caslte and walked into it. It was dark, very dark.<p>

"Zelda!?"  
>"Link!?"<p>

He saw Zelda and ran to her. He hugged her.

"I was so worried about you!" He whispered.

They hugged for a few seconds later until Darla spoke,  
>"What a charming reunion," she said sarcastically, "now shouldn't we try to find out why they have come here or protect the castle?"<p>

She was clearly annoyed. Link and Zelda nodded and stopped the long lasting hug.

"You are right. We need to find out the reason why they are here." Agreed Zelda.

They all thought for a few minutes.

"Could they be after... the four sword?" Asked Link.

"Hmm... they could be! I'll assemble the maidens, so we can check they haven't stolen it!"

And with that, Zelda ran off and about a minute later came back with all the maidens.

"That was quick..." mummbled Darla.

The maidens and Zelda started casting a spell, but as they did so, a black mist surround the maidens. The maidens were all gone.

"This happened the last time we checked in that sword!" Complained Link.

The mist grew bigger and it then surrounded Zelda.

"Link!"  
>She was gone.<br>"ZELDA!"

The mist then began to surround Link and Darla. Link tightly closed his eyes... nothing happened. He stood there for a while until he was pocked in the arm.

"Hey, you've been standing there for half an hour! What's going on, have you been cursed or something!?"

Link opened one of his eyes to see that the mist was gone and that he and Darla seemed to be safe.

"Huh? Where are we?"

"The four sword sanctuary! I thought you would have known that!"

Link looked around, the four sword sanctuary was the same. The four sword was still where he had left it.

"Where is Zelda and the maidens!?"

Darla looked at Link as if was crazy.

"You know what happened to them! You saw!"

Link sadly looked down, he had hoped that he was seeing things when Zelda and the maidens had disappeared. He saw that his own sword had been destroyed and then looked at the foursword.

"I need to save Zelda! And it will be easier with some old friends of mine."

He walked to the sword and tightly held on to it. It felt the same, he remembered the feeling of holding it, but it was a bit cold. He pulled the sword slowly out of its pedestal. When he had completely taken the sword out of it, there was a bright flash of light and there were four Links again.

"Yay! We are together again!" Shouted the red one, known as Red, as he pulled the others into a group hug.

"Let go, you idiot!" Shouted the hotheaded blue one, or Blue.

"I am so happy to see you guys!" Said the green one, Green.

"You know you have just released Vaati, right?" Said the purple one, otherwise known as Vio.

Everyone stood there in silence after Vio had said that. It was a long silence...

...

"Wow. That was easier then I thought!"

They all turned around and looked at Darla, but she now looked different. Instead of brown hair, it was red. Her blouse was now a dark burgundy, her belt was black and now held an amethyst instead of a sapphire both her leggings and boots were black and her cloak was also black.

"Yeah, I'm the person who summoned the creatures... and I'm that shadow I told you about earlier! Be careful on who you trust next time!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Longest chapter yet! <strong>

**So... what did you think? Did you like Darla? Please be nice in the reviews! Also, you can give in suggestions for things I should do. And please tell me if I did any grammatical mistakes! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A new chapter! Sorry for not updating in a while, I just found this chapter hard to write. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You should be glad I don't own Legend of Zelda, I would probably ruin it if I did!**

* * *

><p>They all looked at Darla, shocked at what she had just said.<p>

"What? Do you really trust everyone you meet?"

The Links didn't know what to say. There was a lot more silence until Vio spoke up.

"Why aren't you attacking us?"

Darla just smiled some more,

"Just to make things more dramatic. Plus, the looks on your faces is hilarious!"

She then drew her sword,

"But, if you want a fight, I'll be happy to do so."

The Links looked at each other, then Blue got out his sword.

"Lets fight then! We need to teach you a lesson!"

The hot-headed Link ran to Darla and went to stab her, but she dodged. She threw a small magic mist at his eyes, temporarily blinding him. She went to kill him while he was in this state, but Green tackled her. She kicked him and threw black magic blasts at him, injuring him.

"You guys really think you can defeat me?"

A blast of fire came at her direction, she conjured a ball of water and stopped the fire. She then ran to its source, Red and went to stab him, when an arrow was shot through her shoulder. She pulled it out, snapped it and glared at Vio.

"Why can't you guys just give up already? This is boring! Wait..."

She blasted four blasts of black magic at the four Links, grabbing them.

"This will kill you all quickly, I might make it crush your insides... that would be fairly fun."

She spun her hand around and the black magic around the Links got much tighter.

"So... should you die quickly and painless or slowly and painfully... choices, choices... probably slowly and painfully. I would love to hear your screams."

She began to make the black magic to get tighter and tighter, then a sword was stabbed into her stomach, black blood trickled down it. The black magic around the Links disappeared

"Huh?"

She then laughed and looked at her attacker, it was Link's father.

"I admire your bravery, but that just won't do."

Darla pulled the sword out of her stomach and dropped it on the floor, where it disintegrated. She smiled psycotically and looked at Link's father.

"I guess killing the four Links will happen later, I'd much rather see their reaction their father die."

Link's father glared at Darla, but he knew that he will be killed.

"I know that if I die, my son... sons will avenge me. They will not fall to someone like you. They will not give up when they see me lifeless on the ground. They will never give up until you have been defeated and they will defeat you. I will never lose my hope in them." He said, his voice echoing through the sanctuary.

Darla frowned, this was not how she expected him to react. But then she smiled again.

"We'll see about that!"

After she said those word, she stabbed her sword into his chest and sent a dark magic through her sword. Link's father's eyes went black, blood streamed out of them and his mouth. He fell to the ground, taking his final breaths, before dying.  
>The four Links all screamed watching their father's death, causing Darla to let out a cruel laughter before teleporting into darkness.<br>Red was the first to run to his father's body, followed by Green, Blue and Vio.

"We... we could have saved him..." said Green sadly, "but we left him... we... we just stood there and watched him die... Why!?"

Green punched the hard ground, pain rushed into his wrist, but he ignored it. Tears streamed from his eyes, as did with the other Links.

"I want father back! Why did he have to die? He didn't deserves this!" Cried Red as he hugged Green.

Red cried the most, his face and clothes were soaked in tears. He hugged himself tightly, after letting go of Green, and cried into his own arms.  
>Blue was silent. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know whether to be angry for leaving his dad to die, or upset about it. All he could do was stare down at his father's body with uncontrollable tears flowing down his cheeks. He had never felt so confused and upset in his life.<br>Vio tried to not show his emotions, he tried to stay calm. He was calm, but upset. He didn't want to show it. He hated being upset.

"We... we need to do as he said, avenge him. We need to make sure he would be proud of us, by defeating the girl who killed him. Come on, we need to go." Vio said, trying to hide the emotions in his voice.

Blue glared at Vio, his fist shaking a little, his face turning slightly red as tears were streaming down his face.

"Do you feel anything at all!? Are you saying we should just leave him!?"

Blue moved closer to Vio, his fists clenched. Vio slowly backed away from him.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. I am suggesting that we do what his said. He wouldn't want us to stay here."

Blue stood still, his eyes glaring into Vio's, both his fists clenched.

"Give us some time to be with him! Give us time to be upset! Let us mourn for the love of the Goddesses! Why are you always like this!?"

"B-Blue... please calm down... I-I-I don't want you to be angry..." said Red, scared and upset about what was happening.  
>Blue stood silent for a second, then glared at Red for another second. After that he went back to glaring at Vio.<p>

"Why should I calm down!? This... this emotionless jerk is stopping from mourning the death of our father!"

"I'm just trying to let father's death not be in vain."

"But just give us a minute to be with him! Stop being so emotionless! Why are you being like this all the time!?"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

Blue, Red and Green all looked at Vio with surprise after he had shouted. Vio immediately took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, but couldn't control his emotions and began to cry like the others.

"I... I just don't want to... please... we need to go..." Vio said, trying his hardest to stop crying.

They all stayed with their father for a while, before finally leaving the place.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what did you think? I didn't like writing this chapter. I think I made it too emotional and silly, sorry, I don't think I'm very good at writing sad stuff. Did Darla seem too powerful? Did the sadness of this chapter bore you? Please review! And be nice! Thanks :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! I have another chapter! Yay! **

**Thanks for the nice reviews I got! It makes me super duper happy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Hey, you should be glad I don't own Legend of Zelda! If I did, it would be terrible!**

* * *

><p>The four Links slowly walked out of the sanctuary and into Hyrule Field. The grass they stepped into was dead. The darkness that Darla brought upon the land had darkned everything. The sky was dim, it looked as if the light was currently being sucked out of it. The flowers were nothing but a flat, ugly stain in mud. Green looked around at the land and what had become of it.<br>_How could she have done all this so quickly? Did anyone help her? _He felt overwhelmed by the sight of darkness flooding the lands, but he knew he had to stop it. He will stop it. For his father.

"Uh... What should we do?" Asked Red, his eyes filling with a flood of tears.

They all looked at Vio as he normally would think of something. Vio thought for a few minutes, until finally speaking.

"We should search for the maidens, they should help us. I think we should search for the Blue maiden first. I have a feeling she will be in Hyrule castle, as that is where we found her the first time."

The others all nodded ad they began their journey back to Hyrule castle.  
>As they walked, they were silent. None of them would speak. They just carried on walking, deep in thought. They wouldn't even look at each other, as if they didn't who to trust anymore.<br>The walk was long, it felt like it went on for hours and hours, when it only was thirty minutes. Eventually, they arrived at Hyrule castle.

"Wh-what happened!?" Gasped Green as he looked at once was Hyrule castle.

They all stared at the place. It was different. Not destroyed, but different. The castle had gone dark, the walls were decorated with skulls and the fountains that had surrounded it were no longer filled with water, but with blood.

"Darla must have caused all this! Next time I see her I'm gonna make sure she regrets the day she was born!" Shouted Blue.

Blue started to run to the doors of the castle, when Vio stopped him.

"I don't think we should enter through there. I feel like... something dark is behind it." Warned Vio.

Blue just rolled his eyes and shoved Vio out of his way. He then stormed up to the doors of the castle and kicked them open.

"Now lets go-"

A tentacle grabbed him and started to shake him around. Then, out of the doors of the castle, a strange and huge wolf-like thing walked out.  
>The thing had long tentacles growing from his back, some squirted out a purple gas; its teeth were long and pointy, they were so long, they couldn't fit in the thing's mouth; its fur was a sickly grey with red blood stains covering it; the claws it had were green with cracks in some.<br>But, the most noticeable feature the thing had was a giant, red eye.  
>Green, Red and Vio all drew their weopons and prepared for battle, while Blue was struggling to get out of the tentacle that for some reason was making him fill dizzy.<p>

"H-how are we gonna save Blue!?" Cried Red.

Green looked carefully at the thing, searching for a pattern. Vio then got out his bow and aimed it at the eye.

"Green, I think I know how to kill it. Once I shot this arrow, it will be stunned, when it is, you need to go to one of its feet and destroy all the claws. Red, you try and free Blue using the fire rod to burn the tentacles."

Green just looked at Vio with wide eyes.

"How did you figure that out?"

"Easy, because all the monsters we face normally have a weak eye or something and from the looks of it, the thing seems a little protective about his claws on the way that it sucks them in before walking. So I just put the two things together. It is actually quite simple."

Green did not look convinced, but shrugged as it probably was going to work.

"HURRY UP! I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA TO THROW UP!" Shouted Blue as the thing shoke him around like a rag doll.

Red quickly got out his fire rod and began to burn the tentacles, but they just shot out more purple gas, which started to make Red dizzy.  
>Vio looked carefully at the thing and shot the arrow at its eye. It then began to shake, then it looked dizzy itself. Green ran to its front right foot and slashed it with his sword until all the green claws had been destroyed. Once he had done so, the thing immediately lifted its claw to look at in. It screamed.<br>Vio and Green repeated the cycle again on the front left foot, but then the thing got extremely angry. The tentacles on its back grew bigger and began to squirt purple gas in almost everywhere. Green and Vio quickly hid to one of the safe spaces, where purple gas didn't fly to. But Red unfortunately didn't and fainted from all the purple gas. The thing then picked Red up with one of the tentacles, like what it had done with Blue.  
>After a few seconds, the gas had disappeared and Vio and Green were prepared to fight it some more. Vio aimed his bow at the thing's eye once more and shot, stunning it again. Green then sprinted to the next foot and slashed it again and again, until the claws were no more.<br>This time the thing started jumping up an down for one second, then it began to run around everywhere, not stopping. Vio kept trying to aim at the eye, but it kept moving. He then saw that the last foot of the beast was unprotected and aimed his bow at that. Hoping for the best, he shot its foot.  
>The beast froze. It dropped Red and Blue, then exploded into darkness. Green and Vio immediately ran to Blue and Red.<p>

"Finally! You guys took so long! I could have beat the beast in seconds!" Shouted Blue, his voice mixed between anger and pride.

Vio glared at the hot-headed, thick, annoying Link and punched him in the face, causing a nose bleed.

"What the heck, Vio!?"

"You should have listened to me and not open that damn door! Now come on." Snapped Vio, who must have lost his patience for once.

They all walked in the empty castle, the only thing they saw was another door. Then, Darla appeared.

"You killed Bob!"

"Bob?"

"Yeah! Bob!"

They all gave Darla strange looks.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I wasn't the one who named it! The blue maiden did!"

Green, Blue and Red continued to give her strange looks, while Vio just rolled his eyes grumpily and then glared at her.

"What did you do with the blue maiden?" He asked.

Darla smiled happily.

"Finally! One of you have the guts to talk to me instead of give me wierd looks. You know it's rude to stare! I just want to get my job here done!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, that, yeah." Darla crossed her arms and started to look serious, "I cast a curse on the blue maiden. On all the maidens. Meaning, you have to fight all of them."

Red gasped in horror.

"Th-that is so mean!"

"Yeah, well I'm a mean person." She snaps before disappearing.

All the Links looked at the door in front of them. They knew that they would now have to fight the blue maiden, but they were prepared. They pushed the large door open and saw the blue maiden standing there, smiling evily.

"I see you defeated my pet." She said, he voice echoing through the room she stood in.

She gave a small giggle.

"I didn't really care for it much anyway. Now it is time for you four to reach your doom!"

She blasted a black liquid from her fingertips, it splashed on to Blue and burned him.

"AHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME!"

Blue shook the water off him and ran to the maiden, his eyes burning in fury. He went to hit her with his hammer, but she just stepped out of his way and he ran into a wall. She giggled some more. Green got out his boomerang and threw it to the maiden, she grabbed it and smiled.

"Thanks!"

She flung it back at Green and it hit him hard on the head, knocking him out. Next, Vio began to shot some arrows at her, but she just disintegrated them before they reached her. Vio then got out his sword and ran to the maiden, but crazily like Blue had. The maiden then summound her own sword and fought Vio. She then managed to push him to the ground.

"Any last words?" She said, her smile growing.

Vio then looked behind her and nodded.

"Yeah, look behind you."

She frowned and almost turned around, before being frozen in ice by Red's ice rod.

"Thanks." Said Vio.

Red cheered as he knew he had deafeted her. Green stood up and when he saw what Red had done, congratulated him. When Blue got up, he was extremely surprised to find out that Red deafeted her.

"Should I melt the ice?" Asked Red.

Green nodded. Red got out the fire rod and pointed it at the blue maiden. The ice slowly began to melt and the maiden fell to her knees.

"I... I apologize." She said as she stood up, "I couldn't control myself... I hope you will forgive me."

Red hugged her happily.

"Of course we do! You had no control! We forgive you!"

The maiden smiled.

"Thank you... I... I am weak... the curse the shadow girl had put on me has weakened me. But, I'll give you this,"

She got out a small rock and showed it to the four.

"This rock is a light. The lands are growing darker, you'll need it to guide your way. Now... I must try to restore the castle. You all must leave. Farewell."

She gave the rock to Red and began to cast some magic aeound the castle.

"Thank you. If you are in any trouble, we will help." Said Green.

She nodded and smiled some more.  
>The four Links walked out of Hyrule castle. They all knew what they will go through and how they'll fight. They were all ready for this. They walked through Hyrule field in search for the next maiden.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There! Finished! Another chapter done for you all! <strong>

**So... Did you like the idea of cursing the maidens like that? Did you like Bob? I hope you did :)**

**Please review on what you liked, things you are not to sure about, ideas which could help me maybe or/and things pointing out any mistakes in grammer! Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 5

**And I am back with a new chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Tragically, I do not and will never own the Legend of Zelda games. So sad...**

* * *

><p>Green silently walked through the forest. It was dark and foggy, but it was noon. If it was a normal day, it would have light and the trees would be beautiful. But no, darkness had consumed the land.<br>He quietly drew his sword once he had seen a small rabbit. He had taken a few steps to get closer to it, when Blue came out of no where with his hammer in his hand. He sprinted towards to rabbit, scaring it. The rabbit ran away quickly, leaving Green to glare at Blue.

"Well done, Blue! You just scared off lunch!" Green snapped.

Blue shrugged and looked at his hammer.

"You were taking to long and I was hungry!"

Green continued to glare at Blue as they walked back to camp, where Red was picking berries and Vio was reading. Red then noticed them and stopped picking berries to look at them.

"Did you guys find any food?" He asked hopefully.

Both Green and Blue shook their heads.

"We would have, if Blue didn't scare it off... It was probably one the only animals which hadn't been changed by the darkness."

Red sighed and continued to pick berries.

"I guess we can eat salad again!" He said, regaining his cheerfulness.

Green and Blue both groaned.

"If I see another salad, I'll smash it!" Shouted Blue.

"I agree with Blue on this! We have had too many salads! But it is still his fault the rabbit got away!"

"It is not! You were too slow!"

"I was trying not to scare it!"

"YOU TOOK TOO LONG!"

"And you scared it! It was your fault!"

"It wasn't!"

"It was!"

Vio put the book he was reading down to stop to two from arguing. It was peaceful, until they came.

"Perhaps it was both of your faults." He said calmly.

"NO! It was his fault!" Green and Blue both said in unison as they pointed at each other.

"Just forget about the argument already. You two are acting like children."

Green shrugged and nodded. He went to help Red pick some more berries. But Blue wasn't going to let it go. He was still furious.

"We were not acting like children!" He shouted loudly.

"Be quiet. You might attract Namelesses."

"I will not be quiet! I can be a loud as I want!"

They all heard the noise of a tree falling, then the noise of many creatures running.

"Well done, Blue, well done." Said Vio sarcastically.

Blue glared at him. They heard the creatures getting closer and closer.

"W-what are we gonna do!?" Shrieked Red.

"Run." Vio replied, calm as usual.

They all ran as fast as they could, until they were sure that they had lost the beasts.

"Umm... You know how the Yellow Maiden was in a village... Are we going there?" Asked Red.

Vio nodded, but didn't look too happy.

"Yay! That means we can see Erune! I wonder how she is, I hope she is doing well! I haven't seen her in ages!" Red said happily.

"I wonder what she looks like... I bet she is super pretty!" Blue said.

Green laughed a little, then looked at Vio.

"Why are you so serious?" He asked.

"Because the village has probably been destroyed, or is being destroyed. The villagers are probably dead."

Green's eyes widened. He looked at the other two, who also looked shocked.

"Why are you so calm about this?" Asked Blue.

Vio shrugged.

"Don't know. I think we should start to go to the village, perhaps we could save them."

He started to walk away, the other three followed him. They all quickly started to walk to the village and eventually arrived outside it. They heard screaming and saw Namelesses all over the village, grabbing people and shoving them in carts. They were kidnaping them for some reason.  
>Green got his sword ready. He looked at the others, Red had the fire rod in his hands, Blue held his hammer and Vio was holding his bow and had an arrow ready in it. The four of them ran inside the village. They saw a smaller version of the Namelesses as well as the normal ones. The smaller ones seemed to be easier to kill as you didn't need light. Red was the only one who was able to kill the big Namelesses because of his fire rod. Blue ran to the last of the carts which which was about to leave. He was too late, just as he got to it, the cart left, the people screaming for help. Blue about to chase for it, when a smaller Nameless attacked him. It tackled him to the floor. For such a small thing, it was strong. It attempted to eat Blue's face, when someone whacked it off him. Blue looked at his saviour, it was a girl who seemed a year younger then he was. She had beautiful ginger, curly hair which reached her shoulders and blue eyes. She wore leather armour with furs covering her shoulders. She held a sword in her her right hand and a shield in her left.<p>

"Are you alright?" She asked as she helped him off the ground.

He nodded.

"You look familiar..." She said.

Then, the other came. She looked at them all and gasped.

"You guys are back! I haven't seen you lot in ages!" She said.

Red looked at her, then smiled.

"Erune!" He said as he hugged her.

"Hi, Red!" She replied.

Blue, Green and Vio looked at Erune in surprise. She looked so different. She was no longer the helpless little girl they once knew. Red then let of her.

"I knew next time our village was in danger you would return!" She said.

Green looked around.

"What happened? Why were they attacking?"

Erune sighed and looked at where the cart had previously been.

"Kidnaping villagers to sacrifice to make the Yellow Maiden's new master more powerful."

Red gasped in horror.

"That's terrible! We must save them!"

Erune looked back at him and smiled.

"You're right! That is why I was preparing to leave, I'm glad you four came! You can help me save them!" She said cheerfully.

The four all nodded at the same time.

"Come on, lets go before they are killed!" Said Green.

They all started to walk the direction where the cart had been taken.

"So what got you to train with a sword?" Asked Red.

Erune gave a small shrug.

"I think it was because of what when I was younger, when Rosie, my old doll, had been possessed and took me to that wierd place. I realized that after you four left that I needed to be ready if something bad happened. Where did you four go? Why did you never visit?"

They had never told her about the four sword. Red didn't really know how to explain about it, but he finally spoke.

"Well... you see, the reason Vio, Blue, Green and I look so similar is because, uhhh, we are the same person! We drew this sword named the four sword when we were younger and it split us into four. A few weeks ago we drew it again!"

Erune slowly nodded, but looked at bit confused.

"Ok... but I guess as I have been turned into a doll, you guys could have been one person. So I believe you! But it is still a little confusing."

She awkwardly laughed a little.

"It seems that anything can happen!" Erune then said.

They all then stopped.

"We're here..." said Green as he stared at a temple which stood at the top of a hill in horror.

It was surrounded by a dark fog, but he could see the blood which was spattered on the black walls. It looked as scary as what Hyrule castle once looked like. Green looked at the other four. They all got out their weopons and started to climb the hill.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun <strong>**dun duuuunnnn!**

**What do you think of the idea of Erune becoming a warrior and helping the four? What do you want to happen? Please review and be nice in them! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
